<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Kurotsukki by justkuroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663127">The Tale of Kurotsukki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo'>justkuroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut, basically just kurotsukki having domestic moments, kurotsukki - Freeform, more characters and pairings to come later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a series of oneshots for Kurotsukki (will show other characters as it goes). Summary would be updated with each chapters. Each chapter could be related or not, depends on the notes.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Chapter 1: Adorable Brat and Coach Kuroo</p><p>KUROO : “Mm-hm, you’re still this salty brat to others?”<br/>TSUKISHIMA : “The worst.”<br/>KUROO : “Should I feel special?”<br/>TSUKISHIMA : “You tell me. I’m not shoving my tongue down someone else’s throat right now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of Kurotsukki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always love a screenplay format, so I'm giving it a go.<br/>Also, I suck at titles, please don't mind that. And shout out to @ckhwkrtsk for saying that the only thing that comes up when you hear kurotsukki is porn, thanks bro :")<br/>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[SCENE 1]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Kuroo’s Apartment, Minato, Tokyo || April 30<sup>th</sup>, 2020 – 02.19 AM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA : </strong>“Hah, Tetsu, stop, I’m—no—” (<em>comes, losing all of his strength and flops down on the top of Kuro’s chest</em>) “Shit… Fucking hell, Tetsu…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>smirks</em>) “Fuck, I can never get over your face when you come.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Shut up, Tetsu. You fucking came inside now, dammit.” (<em>tries to catch a breath</em>)</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Heheh, sorry, babe. Let me clean it up, ok?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>rolls over and lets Kuroo gets the tissue</em>) “You’re right. It does feel different in that position.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Right? Told you. I’m a pro at this, you should’ve trust me.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You mean learning how to do it from WikiHow.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “You’re very welcome and you freaking came more than usual indeed.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>beats, looking at the grinning Kuroo</em>) “I did. It’s actually helpful.” (<em>Kuroo starts cleaning him up</em>) “But you fucking came inside. I hate you.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>laughs</em>) “I said I’m sorry! Your face though, ugh Kei, can never get enough of it. You should’ve seen yourself, it’s freaking adorable.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I’m not…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “You are.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I’m not, shut up.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “I can do this all day and yes, you are.” (<em>grins</em>) “Oh, you know what? How about we do it—”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “NO! We are not doing it in front of the mirror.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “But you have to see your face! You’re so cute, dammit!”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>covers his face, blushing</em>) “Fucking shut up.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>beats, blinks his eyes</em>) “Uh, fuck, I’m hard again.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “What?!”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “You’re being cute, I can’t help it.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You just came!”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “I’m aware of that, even some are still here.” (<em>points at his own cum on Tsukishima’s ass</em>)</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Stop touching me!”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>grabs Tsukishima’s leg and pins them down</em>) “I’m not done. Let me just finish this.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Jesus Christ… I’m too tired to go again, okay?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “I know, me too.” (<em>throws the dirty tissues to the trash bin next to the bed</em>) “Ah, let’s just lay down. I feel like my knees are going to come out. The last thrusts are drowning my energy.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>sighs</em>) “So why is this standing up?” (<em>points at the hard-on on Kuroo’s lower region as Kuroo lays down next to him</em>)</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Because you’re so fucking sexy, that’s why.” (<em>presses his hand on his dick, trying to calm it down</em>) “Be patient, man, I’m tired.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Did you just trying to sooth yourself?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “It’s fucking painful. This is all your fault!” (<em>pulls Tsukishima closer and kisses his forehead</em>) “Ah, I’ve missed this. You always smell nice no matter how sweaty you are.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “That’s gross.” (<em>leans closer, letting Kuroo cuddles him</em>) “But you smell nice too, it’s so weird.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Really? You smell nicer, that’s for sure.” (<em>Tsukishima chuckles</em>) “Ah, don’t be so cute, it’s not coming down.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Oh? Sorry. Should we talk about something else then?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Yes, please. You’re the best.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Hang on, I wanna smoke.” (<em>gets up, reaches the pack of cigs on the bedside</em>) “Want one?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>nods</em>) “I can’t believe your coach lets you smoke.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Hm, me neither. But it’s good though, I can’t concentrate without this.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Why did you start smoking again anyway? You stopped for like seven months, that was such a progress.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Why do you think?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Kei…”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I can barely keep up with school, I need to graduate this year, Tetsu.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “But you love volleyball.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>shrugs</em>) “Maybe until the end of the year, I want to focus on my study. I’ll talk to my coach tomorrow, I really need to ace my class.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Just until the end of the year? Promise me?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Yeah, of course. I can’t just stop playing just because of my study. I’ve already come this far.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>smiles widely</em>) “That’s my Kei. I know you can ace both though, don’t worry. Your stance got way more better. Your arms are stronger, even your stamina is way more better, I’ve should know.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Hm, right.” (<em>glances at Kuroo</em>) “You’re the one to talk. You know you can still play, at least coaching. Your injury is all healed.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “This is different. You can’t compare your study with my ankle. I have no choice.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Right, sorry.” (<em>pauses</em>) “But I’ve been thinking about it, Tetsu. I know you said you don’t want to, but this is such a great opportunity, I don’t want you to miss it—”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Kei, we’ve been through this conversation before.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Listen to me. I still don’t know why you refuse to do it, you love volleyball, even more than I do. Why are you still refusing?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Ah, fuck, it really goes down once you bring this up.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Good, then talk to me. Why are you refusing Nekomata’s offer?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Because I’m not good enough for that, Kei.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You’re my teacher for years. Even now you’re still giving me advice.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “It’s not the same. When it comes to you, you know I’ll do anything. But this is not you, this is just dealing with strangers, I might not even care about their names. I don’t want to do it.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I was a stranger to you too back then, weren’t I?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Kei, please..”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Please what? Do you think I don’t know that you’re dying to be on the court too everytime you watch my match?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Kei, calm down, okay?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You’re always like this. You always try to avoid this talk, I’m sick of it.” (<em>flicks his cigs off the ashtray and tries to get up, but fails. Kuroo notices</em>)</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>holds his smirk</em>) “Can’t even stand up?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Okay, I’m sorry, come here.” (<em>flicks his cigs off, reaches out to Tsukishima tenderly</em>)</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “No, I don’t—ugh, you—”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>leans in, kisses Tsukishima’s cheek</em>) “I’m sorry  I made you mad. I don’t want to fight, please. I missed you, I want to hold you.” (<em>Tsukishima doesn’t answer, Kuroo tightens his hold on him) </em>“I’m sorry, please? I can’t even deal with the thought you’re mad at me.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I’m already mad.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>kisses Tsukishima</em>) “I’m sorry.” (<em>Tsukishima doesn’t respond</em>) “Is it really important that I have to be back to volleyball to you?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Because I know you love it. You’re the one teaching me to love and enjoy volleyball, now I do and I want you to feel that to yourself. I can’t stand seeing you just staying outside the court.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “You know I can’t stand on the court anymore.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I know but you can be a great coach is what all I’m saying. You can’t just give up on volleyball and turn your back like this.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “It’s scary, Kei…”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>surprised</em>) “What is?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “I’m scared.” (<em>looks down, tightening his arms on Tsukishima’s body</em>) “I’m scared that I’m not good enough. I’m scared that I’m gonna screw up. I’m scared to feel that pain, I’m scared the kids would get hurt and I can’t do anything about it. I’m scared of volleyball…”</p><p>(<em>Tsukishima turns around, cupping Kuroo’s face and kisses him</em>)</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “There’s nothing to be afraid, okay? You’re just overthinking about it.” (<em>hugs Kuroo</em>) “You’re gonna do great. You’re a great player, you’re the best teacher. You’re smart, you’re adaptable, you can do almost everything better than me.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>scoffs</em>) “Almost, huh?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I still drive better than you.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Hm, okay, that’s fair.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “And you love volleyball, much more than I do. You’re gonna be a great coach, I know it.” (<em>kisses Kuroo’s forehead</em>) “Don’t let your fear got into your head, it’s all going to be fine.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>laughs</em>) “You’re getting better at this.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “At what?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Provoking people.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Your Japanese is lacking or something? Try ‘encouraging’.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Heheh, yeah, that.” (<em>kisses Tsukishima</em>) “Since when are you being this supportive to other people?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Only to you though.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Mm-hm, you’re still this salty brat to others?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “The worst.” (<em>kisses Kuroo</em>)</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Should I feel special?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You tell me. I’m not shoving my tongue down someone else’s throat right now.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>grins</em>, <em>kisses Tsukishima deeper, pushes the taller down on the bed</em>) “Kei…”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>holds Kuroo’s by shoulders</em>) “Hm?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Come on, next round.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Promise me you’ll call Nekomata tomorrow?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Wow, you’re really doing this to me, huh?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You can take care of your problem yourself, I have nothing to lose.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>clicks his tongue impatiently</em>) “Fine, I promise. But I’m doing it on my own.” (<em>Tsukishima smirks, Kuroo kisses the smirk away</em>) “Kei, please.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Hm, don’t come inside.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “I’ll try.” (<em>breath hitches</em>) “Shit, you’re so hot down there.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Just m-move.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “So impatient.” (<em>starts moving)</em> “Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Y-you’re so—fuck… s-shameless…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “You think I would care about that now? You should’ve seen your face right now. It’s fucking adorable.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Shit! S-shut up!”</p><p>(<em>Kuroo leans in, kisses Tsukishima’s chest, sucking the nipples)</em></p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Ah! D-don’t… I’m…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Ugh, have I told you that you always tighten up down there when I play with your nipples?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>grabs Kuroo by the hair</em>) “S-stop…”</p><p><strong>KUROO : </strong>“You don’t seem to hate it.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Fuck, ah! Stop t-talking!” (<em>starts to lose his breath</em>)</p><p>
  <em>(Kuroo notices and takes his time, trailing kisses and hickeys down on Tsukishima’s skin but still moving)</em>
</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA </strong>: “Nngh…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Are you okay?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Ah…y-yeah… it-it feels g-good…” (<em>breath</em> <em>hitches</em>) “You can g-go f-faster…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Sure, babe.” (<em>raises up and thrusting a little faster</em>) “Damn it, Kei… what a face to make.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “S-stop taking your time, y-you’re throbbing…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>chuckles) </em>“You feel that huh? It’s because you’re so cute, I want to eat you up.” (<em>kisses Tsukishima again</em>) “So cute. So damn cute and mine.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Ahh… Tetsu… d-deeper…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Ah, fuck, alright, can you lift up for me?” (<em>Tsukishima nods, Kuroo holds on to Tsukishima’s legs and raises them up</em>) “I won’t hold back, you know? I’m not stopping at all now.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Y-yeah, I know…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>smirks</em>) “Of course you do.” (<em>places a pillow behind Tsukishima’s back, paces faster and harder</em>) “Hey, don’t cover your face, Kei.” (<em>Tsukishima moans, screams Kuroo’s name in pleasure</em>) “Fuck! You’re being too good for me, I want to wreck you.” (<em>hits a spot, Tsukishima arcs his back immediately</em>) “Is that it? Heh, about time.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Tetsu! Ahh! I’m… cumming—ahh!”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>leans down, thrusting harder, Tsukishima clings onto him</em>) “Wait for me, just a little bit longer.” (<em>Tsukishima’s whole body jerks up, Kuroo stares down at him) </em>“Fuck, that’s fucking hot.” (<em>Tsukishima cries his name again, trembling for being at his limit</em>) “I can’t—Kei, I’ll clean you up later, just let me—”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Ahh! No! Tetsu! Fuck! No—Ahh!”</p><p><em>(both come at the same time and try to catch their breath, Kuroo flops down on Tsukishima</em>)</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Fuck, that’s awesome.” (<em>laughs</em>) “I’m sorry, Kei.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>sighs</em>) “I hate you, I really do.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>lifts his head and kisses Tsukishima’s lips</em>) “Ahah, let me prepare a bath then, okay?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I don’t want to take a bath with you…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>laughs again</em>) “I swear I won’t do anything to you, just bath.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You’re fucking horrible at lying.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Sorry, sorry.” (<em>kisses Tsukishima’s upper cheek</em>) “Ah, I love you so much.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I know. Get off me now, you’re still inside.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>pulls out, Tsukishima grunts</em>) “Uh…….”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Dammit, I fucking hate you.” <em>(Kuroo pauses, blushing</em>) “Stop staring at it!”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “It’s still coming out, I’m sorry, eheheh.” (<em>leans down and kisses him again</em>) “Wait here, I’ll prepare the tub, alright.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>lets Kuroo goes to the bathroom</em>) “You have to carry me there, you know? My legs won’t move at all.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Yes, yes, princess.” (<em>comes out the bathroom and sits down next to Tsukishima</em>) “You’re so adorable, you know that?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Sap. Stop saying embarrassing things like that.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>chuckles, but leans down to give Tsukishima a kiss on his forehead</em>) “It’s your fault. I’m a sap because of you.” (<em>gets up and places his arms below Tsukishima, attempting to lift him up</em>) “Up you go! Wow, you put on a weight, huh?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>clings on Kuroo’s shoulders</em>) “It’s muscles! MUSCLES!” (<em>Kuroo laughs</em>) “You’re so irritating, why am I still here…”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “It’s because you fucking adore me.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I also hate you.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Oh, so you do adore me? Aww, baby~”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Shut up.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Okay, Princess Tsundereshima, here’s your bath.” (<em>places Tsukishima in the tub carefully</em>)</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “The fuck did you say?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “My, my, what a foul mouth.” (<em>steps into the tub and sits behind Tsukishima)</em></p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “What are you doing?! I told you I don’t want to take a bath with you!”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Sssshhh it’s almost sunrise, you’re being so noisy.” (<em>reaches for the shower and starts taking care of Tsukishima</em>) “See what you get when you’re being docile? Be good and just let me take care of you.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Mm… this is nice.” (<em>silence</em>) “You know, you do promise me to call Nekomata soon.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Mm-hm. I will. First thing tomorrow.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You mean this morning.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Yes, I will call him.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>turns around</em>) “Is it okay?”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “You want me to do it, right?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Yeah, but…” (<em>pauses</em>) “I don’t want to pressure you.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “It’s a little too late for that, isn’t it?” (<em>Tsukishima pouts, Kuroo immediately cups his face to look at him</em>) “Hey, hey, I’m doing it. You’re right. I should try first. I’m gonna call him. If he called me in, then I want you to be there with me.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Okay. Thank you for considering it.” (<em>turns his back to Kuroo again and lets Kuroo wash him up</em>) “I’m sure you’ll do great.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “Coach Kuroo has a nice ring to it, huh?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “It’s sexy.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>startles</em>) “Y-you—I’m gonna be coaching Nekoma kids! Stop saying that!”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I know. I’m saying it’s sexy for me though, not for them. Pervert.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>pinches Tsukishima’s waist, Tsukishima jerks away with a chuckle</em>) “Was it? So when the first time we had a practice together, was I sexy to you?”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “Not the first one. The second though, the one at the 3<sup>rd</sup> gym. You’re pretty much forgettable at first.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>pouts</em>) “Keeeeiiii~! You’re so mean! I already liked a lot you the first time!”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I know, you told me.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>sighs</em>) “Ah, you… and people said I’m good at provoking. I can even win when I’m with you.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “You’re irritating.” (<em>turns around, kisses Kuroo on the lips</em>) “But I love you anyway.”</p><p>(<em>Tsukishima turns around again, leaving Kuroo in daze. Kuroo drops his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder)</em></p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : “I love you, Kei.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : (<em>glances at him and lifts Kuroo’s chin to kiss his cheek</em>) “I know, I can feel you’re poking me.”</p><p><strong>KUROO</strong> : (<em>hugs Tsukishima</em>) “Let’s do it again.”</p><p><strong>TSUKISHIMA</strong> : “I’m going to fucking cut your head.”</p><p>(<em>Kuroo laughs, kisses Tsukishima shoulder anyway and continues washing him up)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END OF SCENE 1</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you're a kurotsukki shipper and have crazy kurotsukki ideas to wild about, please do reach me on Twitter @justkuroo and be friends there! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>